Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a skin based information handling system cooling using an internal system fan.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
One issue that relates to information handling systems, particularly mobile type information handling systems is how to best cool the information handling system. As information handling system trends continue to move toward thinner, lighter, and more powerful systems, there is a need to maximize performance while minimizing form factor. As systems continue to trend thinner and lighter, critical cooling aspects of the system have transitioned from individual components such as system on chip or memory to the system skin becoming a limiting cooling factor. For example, with one known mobile information handling system the component cooler capacity of the system supports up to 53.5 W cooling capacity while the system skin is only capable of supporting 44 W cooling capacity. Accordingly, in this example system, it is necessary to throttle system performance to keep the system within the 44 W target.
The issue of how to best cool the skin may also be more prevalent at certain locations of the system compared to other locations of the system or may be more prevalent when the system is performing certain operations compared to other operations. For example, FIG. 1, labeled Prior Art, shows an example of temperature distribution when a system is under processor stress as well as when a system is performing a graphics test. This issue of how to best cool the skin of the system is also present due to the advent of wireless charging and a move toward high power communication devices. For example, FIG. 2, labeled Prior Art, shows an example of general isotherms of a system when wireless charging is being performed.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a way to improve cooling of the skin while minimizing the form factor of the system.